Otro Hombre
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: -Usted solamente permita que ahogue mis penas en alcohol, porque las lágrimas solo sirven para hacerlas nadar.-


Otro Hombre.

-Aun no puedo creer que ella haya tenido el descaro de dejarme a un mes de la boda.-

-¿Me invitaste a este bar para desahogar tus penas conmigo de todas las personas? ¿Es en serio, Vorarlberna?-

-Créeme, nunca lo hubiera hecho de no estar desesperado. Odio admitirlo, pero… eres el único amigo hombre que tengo de verdad.-

-¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?-

-Tómalo como quieras, yo lo tomare con whisky.-

-¿Tan mal te dejó tu ruptura con Karin? Hace dos semanas ni siquiera recordabas que estaban comprometidos.-

-Hace dos semanas mi vida era perfecta. Luego ella me citó en el parque y me dijo que no quería casarse conmigo y que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. De la nada. ¿Cómo tomarías tú algo así? ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente?-

-La verdad es que no, pero… Realmente lo siento por ti, Yukio.-

-Sé que lo sientes, Hitsugaya. Siempre he sido un bastardo arrogante contigo y aun así me soportas. No puedo decir lo mismo de mis familiares o los que creía eran mis amigos, pero tú siempre vienes a sacarme de los problemas en los que me meto así que… Gracias.-

-Debes estar muy borracho para admitir todo eso. Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, me alegra ayudarte cuando lo necesitas.-

-Tú has hecho mucho por mí. Me presentaste a Karin y aunque te gustaba me apoyaste cuando yo quise conquistarla.-

-¿Sabías que me gustaba?-

-No pongas esa cara de sorprendido. Eras muy evidente. Admito que cuando te dije que ella me gustaba era solo para molestarte, no esperaba que tú fingieras demencia y apoyaras mis avances con ella. Al principio no me gustaba tanto, era solo un juego, pero luego en verdad me enamore.-

-…-

-¡En serio me enamore! Ella era diferente a las demás, era perfecta y quería que fuera mía para siempre. Iba a convertirla en mi esposa.-

-Vorarlberna, la engañaste con tres chicas.-

-… Eso fue un desliz. Luego realmente me empeñe en nuestra relación.-

-Karin lloró dos horas en mis brazos, ella había confiado en ti.-

-Pero me perdonó y nunca más volví a hacerle una cosa así. Tú sabes que cuando le propuse matrimonio fue porque la amo.-

-Sí… lo sé.-

-Habíamos superado todas nuestras crisis, hice que volviera a confiar en mí y le propuse matrimonio. Todo estaba bien, todo iba a ser perfecto. Por eso no entiendo… ¿Por qué me dejó?-

-¿Superar todas sus crisis? ¿Qué hay de la crisis de tu obsesión con el trabajo y el dinero? ¿Qué hay de tu falta de llamadas y el que nunca ibas a visitarla si no te lo recordaba alguien?-

-¡Soy un hombre ocupado! Trabajaba mucho así luego cuando nos casáramos podría estar con ella todo lo que quisiera. Sé que no fui el mejor novio, cometí muchos errores. Pero ella no me dio la oportunidad de ser un buen esposo, yo habría sido el mejor esposo, y ella mi esposa perfecta.-

-No puedes hacer feliz a una mujer solo con dinero o pensando que luego se lo ibas a compensar. El dinero no hacia feliz a Karin, y ella siempre fue de las personas que vivían el momento. Tú dejaste pasar tu momento con ella.-

-No, nuestro momento aún no pasó. Por eso te llame, Toshiro. Ella también es tu amiga, convéncela de dejar a ese otro hombre y darme una nueva oportunidad. Siempre te escuchó, te escuchara ahora.-

-¿Oyes lo que estás diciendo? Vorarlberna, tú nunca hiciste feliz a Karin, ella siempre estaba sufriendo por ti y tus promesas falsas. Yo la he visto ahora. Está mucho mejor, alegre y sonriente, verdaderamente enamorada. Ese otro hombre hace lo que tú nunca hiciste, se preocupa por ella y la hace sentir amada y necesitada.-

-¡Ese otro no es más que un vil ladrón! Tú tienes que convencer a Karin de volver conmigo, retomar los preparativos de la boda. Yo no puedo vivir sin ella y lo sabe, la necesito. Tienes que hacerla volver.-

-Acéptalo. Perdiste tu oportunidad. Tienes que olvidarla y seguir adelante. Por más que te duela… tienes que comprender, no puedes obligarla a amarte. Yo no puedo ayudarte. Ella es feliz ahora, déjala vivir su vida y sigue con la tuya. Se feliz con su felicidad, por más que no la causes tú… Tal como yo fui feliz cuando ustedes estaban juntos.-

-Hitsugaya… tienes que convencerla. Sé que ella solo está con ese otro hombre por rencor, por el dolor de que ella creía que yo no la amo. Pero sí en verdad supiera lo mucho que la amo y necesito, sé que volvería conmigo, por eso necesito que hables con ella. Convéncela.-

-Vorarlberna, se nota que ese otro hombre la ama, nunca la había visto mejor. Cambió para bien, y sé que lo sabes y que eso debe dolerte aún más. No sirve de nada que te engañes, ni que guardes rencor, tuviste tu oportunidad y perdiste.-

-¡Pero no entiendo! ¡Yo me había estado comportando con ella últimamente! Y pensé que me amaba. ¿Cómo cambias los sentimientos de un día para el otro?-

-Esto no fue de un día para el otro, ella venía cansándose de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Y llego ese otro hombre a llenar el vacío que tú provocaste, la enamoro mientras la descuidabas. Una relación no se mantiene solo por no cometer errores, tienes que demostrarle continuamente lo importante que es para ti, tienes que ser detallista, aportar pequeñas cosas todos los días, no basta comprar su amor con dinero o llorar por ella cuando ya la perdiste.-

-Ese otro hombre me la robo. ¡Me la robó! No puedo aceptarlo. Yo me enderece por ella, estaba dispuesto a ser un buen marido, fiel y dedicado, un hombre de familia. ¡Él me quitó la oportunidad, me quito a Karin, me quitó todo!-

-Yukio… estoy seguro de que ese otro hombre no quiso hacerte daño. No sirve de nada que guardes rencor. Sigue adelante con tu vida sabiendo que ella es feliz, comprende que no hay nada que se pueda hacer.-

-Amigo… por favor… ayúdame a recuperarla… la amó.-

-…-

-… ¿Amigo?-

-Amigo… ese otro hombre… no quiso hacerte daño. Él es tu amigo, y desea que puedas seguir adelante y ser feliz. Él es tu amigo y te aprecia como no tienes idea…-

-…-

-Amigo… ese otro hombre… soy yo…-

-…-

-Amigo…-

-…-

-…-

-Veté, Hitsugaya. Si fueras otra persona te juró que te mataría. Pero ahora… solo no quiero volver a verlos. A ninguno de los dos. Y ojala que sean muy felices. Se lo merecen, sé que tú la cuidaras como yo no lo hice. Pero… ya no somos amigos.-

-…-

-…-

-Joven, ¿seguro que quiere más? Ya ha bebido demasiado.-

-…-

-¿Joven?-

-Usted solamente permita que ahogue mis penas en alcohol, porque las lágrimas solo sirven para hacerlas nadar.-

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Parece q milagrosamente mi ojito ya se está curando :'D Así q escribi algo random de solo dialogos porq de repente se me ocurrió y dije... Oh, qué diablos, hagamoslo! xD

Lamento si estuvo raro, pero espero q les haya gustado n.n Los personajes de Tite.

Por cierto, esto está basado en la canción "Ese Hombre" de Pimpinela y Dyango nwn Y dije solo BASADO, no la copia de la canción ni su segunda parte :v

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
